Prison life
by GSRFAN91
Summary: When Gil Grissom gets kidnapped from the crime lab car park, the CSI team try there best to find him, But when another CSI gets kidnapped what will happen...? rating may go higher in future chapters GSR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- It has been a while since I have written a new story, my muse has gone for "A single death" so dont be expecting any updates soon on that. With this story it just popped into my head when i was having a conversation with my good friend Louise. i hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback, it encourages me to write more :)**

**Huge thanks goes to Louise (csijunkie no1 1) for the quick beta-ing :)**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 1**

"Nick please, clearly women are better than men" Catherine said with a smile.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sara were all in the break room waiting for Grissom to give them their assignments; they were discussing which is the better sex and of course Greg had been the one to bring up the subject.

"Men can do more things" Warrick spoke up getting a slap on the back from Nick.

"I believe males and females are equal" Sara spoke up from her place on the Break room couch, where she was reading the latest edition of the forensic magazine.

"What? Sara, men don't have to go through the pain of carrying a child for 9 months and giving birth" Catherine argued.

"Grissom what do you think?" Greg asked, noticing Grissom had been stood in the door way for the past 5 minutes.

"I think males are the better sex, now no more chit chat we have work to do!" Grissom paused to look down at the folders in front of him before continuing "Sara, Nick a possible homicide report up in Henderson take Greg with you"

"Finally" Greg said happily.

"Calm down Greg, Warrick, Catherine a DB in the dessert" Grissom informed them, handing Warrick the case file.

"I'm driving, as women drive better then men" Catherine grinned at Warrick, who just rolled his eyes in reply.

"I have a DB at the Bellagio hotel, if you need me, you know my cell" With that said everyone said there goodbye and left Grissom and Sara alone in the break room.

"May I help you Sara?" Grissom said after noticing Sara's gaze on him.

"Well I ..erm …just wanted…to, it doesn't matter Griss, ill see you later" Sara stammered before making a quick exit and leaving a confused Grissom behind.

_Sometimes I don't get her _

Sighing softly to himself Grissom headed towards his Tahoe.

Taking the seat in his Tahoe Grissom didn't see the man in the back seat before the man placed a cloth over his mouth. The last thing he heard was a rough voice saying "Payback time for the great Gil Grissom"

TBC- so what do you think? i know its a little short but the next chapters will be longer. Please review xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thankyou for all the reviews wow 10 reviews was a good start now lets see if it carries on :) i wasnt going to update till wednesday but thought id give yas another chapter due to all of the kind reviews :) oh and dont worry i am not going to make Grissom into a animal, im not that mean :)**

**Huge thanks to Louise for the beta :)**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 2**

"Sidle" Sara spoke into her phone; she had been processing the possible homicide before her cell phone went off.

"Hey Sara, I was just wondering have you heard from Gil?"

"Not since we left the break room Cath, why?"

"Jim has just phoned me asking if I have seen him, apparently he hasn't showed up to his crime scene"

"Maybe he is stuck in traffic?"

"The Bellagio is like a 5 minute walk from the crime lab Sara"

"Sorry, I have to go Cath, Greg needs me, keep us informed ok"

"Okay will do Sara"

Sara flipped her phone down and before she continued to process her scene she couldn't help the gut feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

Brass was getting worried now; Grissom was never late to arrive at a scene, and with him being out of reach on his cell phone brass had begun to have a bad feeling.

"Steve, Neil, stay here" Brass said to the two young police officers who was stood at the door of the crime scene. "I'm just going to drive by the lab and see if Gil got caught up there" leaving before Neil and Steve could reply Brass jumped into his Mercedes and made the short journey back to the crime lab.

* * *

"Damn you Grissom" Jim cursed after driving into the crime lab car park and seeing Grissom's Tahoe.

Parked near Grissom car, Brass noticed that the driver's door and the back door were slightly ajar. Jumping out of his Car. Brass walked over to the driver's side and saw a white cloth lying on the floor.

Placing a latex glove on, Jim picked it up and immediately smelt the fumes of it.

"Damn it" He said angrily before getting his cell phone out and flipping it up.

"Willows"

"Cath, I need you all back at the crime lab, I think Gil has been abducted"

"What? How? Why?"

"I don't know Cath, I'll ask Ecklie if his team can cover your cases, just get all the guys here" without saying goodbye Brass ended the call and pressed 9 on his speed dial.

"Conrad Ecklie"

"Ecklie, its Jim, I think Gil has been kidnapped, I'm outside in the car lot, there's a cloth soaked with chloroform in Grissom's car. I have tried his cell phone but to no avail"

"Ill be right there"

Brass heard the tone on his phone to signal the call has ended before placing his phone in his pocket and went to lean on his car.

Less then 5 minutes later Ecklie actually Ran to where brass was standing.

"Brass, what the hell has happened" Ecklie said a little breathless

"I'm in the dark as much as you are Conrad; all I know is that the team would want to have this case"

"Okay sure, I'll get my team to cover their open cases, did you get in touch with graveyard?"

"Yeah I phoned Catherine, no doubt they will be here as soon as they can" as soon as that was Said, Brass turned round to see Catherine and Warrick running over to him.

"We will start processing straight away; he's been missing around an hour tops?" Catherine asked softly before placing her latex gloves on and picking the white cloth up.

"More or less yeah, Cath, I will go and get the video surveillance see if anything shows up" Warrick said

"I'll come with you" Ecklie mumbled before following Warrick into the lab.

As soon as Warrick and Ecklie were out of sight, the screeching of tire wheels caused Catherine and Brass to turn their heads and see a pale looking Sara, Nick and Greg literally jump out of their SUV and head towards them.

"I got here as fast I could" Sara mumbled before going straight into work with taking photos of Grissom's Tahoe.

"Cath, you are acting supervisor on this case, seeing as Grissom isn't here, so you're leading it" Brass said softly.

"Thanks Jim, Where's Warrick?"

"He went to check the surveillance tapes with Ecklie"

"Okay, Greg you go and find him and help him out until we get all the evidence together, then you will be in the lab, Nick you check the backseats the kidnapper could have been hiding there, Sara you document everything"

Everyone agreed before doing their assigned tasks.

* * *

"Oh my Head" Grissom mumbled before memories came back to him and he realized what had happened.

Looking around at his surroundings, all he saw was a bunk bed a barred window and a toilet at the far side of the room.

Grissom got up quickly ignoring the pain in his head and looked out at the view, all he saw was desert.

_I must be in the middle of nowhere _Grissom thought before hearing a key in the door, Grissom bolted back to where he was sat awaiting for what was to come next.

"Glad your awake" The same rough voice from the car sneered.

"What do you want from me" Grissom asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. He tried to photograph the man's features to lock in his mind.

The man was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with red trainers, his hair was a dirty blond colour and short, the man had piercing green eyes, which intimated Grissom, and also a scar that was running down the mans cheek.

"I figured that would be the first thing you asked, but first here is some bread and water"

"No thanks" Grissom said smugly _I know this man from somewhere_

"If you don't eat I will kill your lady friend, Sidle isn't it" the man warned

Without another thought Grissom Chewed on the stale bread, it caused him to heave a little bit before gulping the glass of water down in two gulps.

"What's your name?" he managed to choke out

"My name is Daniel James"

"What have you given me?" Grissom slurred after noticing he was becoming drowsy and limp.

"Oh just a little something to help you sleep" Daniel laughed

Grissom couldn't make out what Daniel was saying as the drug he had been given was in full effect and before the darkness took over the last thing he heard was Daniels laugh.

**TBC- please leave a review :) x ill try update on wednesday/thursday. im going to concentrate on mine and Louise's story, "Falling in love with a killer."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- Thankyou for the reviews :D im so glad you are all enjoying this story :) so this is like a inbetween chapter, only here to not confuse you all lol**

**Thanks to Louise for the beta x**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 3**

"Grissom has been gone for 18 hours now, and we havent got nothing probient were suppose to be the best CSI's and we cant even find Grissom!" Nick said angrily before slamming his fist down on the table.

The whole Gang was in the layout room looking at the small evidence they collected from Grissom truck and the surrounding area. They hadn't found a lot on the surveillance camera, as the abductor parked a white van besides Grissoms Tahoe and all you could see was a man dressed in all black carrying Grissoms limp body into the back of the van. The license plate was a fraud, bringing nothing on the data base.

"Nick calm down man" Warrick said calmly

"Am just so angry, there's nothing to indicate why the man took him, and no evidence to suggest where he took him"

"I know Nicky, but don't worry we will not let this go" Catherine said softly "we will interview as many witnesses there is don't worry Nick We will find him"

"I hope so" Came Sara's soft voice from the end of the table "Tell you what as we have been here for 18 hours with no break, how about I go grab us all a coffee from star bucks to refresh our energy levels"

"That be great Sara" Greg smiled

"Okay I will be back in less then half an hour" With that said Sara exited the layout room, happy that she wasn't around all the tension and that she could think on her own, and headed towards her SUV.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey"

Grissom slowly opened his eyes to see Daniel leering over him.

"Finally, I thought you was never going to wake up"

Grissom ignored Daniels comment and looked at his watch. His eyes widened in shock he had been in the cell like room around 18 hours.

_Why does this guy want me, hell he let me keep my watch, I wonder if the team has realized am gone, what will Sara be doing._

"Shall we get some company for you" Daniel said interrupting grissoms thoughts.

"What no!" Grissom replied sternly

"Hey, I thought you would like Sara Sidle here with you to"

"Don't you dare!" Grissom said angrily before quickly getting up of the cold floor and standing in a position to be ready for a fight.

"Ah ah ah" Daniel mocked raising his hand to reveal to Grissom a 9mm gun. "I wouldn't do anything stupid"

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh don't worry she will get here safe" Daniel hissed before heading out of the room and locking it.

Grissom started to pace "please don't hurt Sara, you cant!" With every whispered word his anger got higher and higher before Grissom threw a punch at the wall.

Grissom didn't feel the pain in his hand, all he felt was the pain in his heart.

* * *

"Oh Grissom, don't give up okay, were going to find you I promise, I love you too damn much to forget about you" Sara whispered.

Sara was sat in her SUV outside the crime lab thinking about grissom, before she could say anything more a movement from the backseat caused her to turn around quickly.

What she saw caused her heart to beat faster, a 9mm gun barrel was aimed at her face.

Sara quickly got in to action and hit the mystery person arm so the gun landed on the floor of the back seats. Instincts kicking in Sara manage to pull a few hairs out of the mans head, but before she could do anything else the man grabbed both of her arms and placed a white cloth over her face causing her to fight harder but getting no where Sara let the clorohphlm fumes invade her senses causing her to black out.

* * *

"Where is Sara?" Greg asked after noticing Sara had been gone more then an hour.

"There's proberly a queue in the shop, it is dinner time and everyone will be grabbing a star buck cappuccino" Catherine replied not taking her eyes of the photos laid across the layout table.

"Okay, well am waiting another 30 minutes and if she's not back ill phone her"

"Sure Greg" Catherine mumbled, whilst rubbing her neck, from all the tension.

* * *

"Gilbert Grissom I have a friend for you" Daniel smirked whilst opening the door and carrying a limp Sara in his arms.

Seeing Sara Grissom shot up form the bottom bunk "Let me have her!"

"Fair enough" the man placed Sara in Grissom arms then chuckled "Gil grissom is in love with Sara sidle, well make it last because soon the games will start!"

Without grissom asking what he meant, the man left the room and locking it.

Grissom looked down at the form in his arms and felt his heart melt, _she looks so peaceful, I will protect her form him, he isn't placing his filthy hands on her_

With that thought Grissom lied Sara down on the bottom bunk bed and sat next to her and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

"That's it am phoning Sara" Nick said after pacing along the floor, Picking his cell phone out of his pocket he hit 3 and waited for the dial tone.

"Its turned off" Nick said confused and that's when the realization hit him, and without saying anything more Nick ran to the car lot with Warrick and Greg in tow.

Seeing Sara's Car, nick ran over to it and saw the same scene he had scene over 19 hours ago, the doors was a jar and a white cloth was on the drivers seat.

"Oh no. no .no" Greg mumbled whilst nick and warrick was staring in shock.

"Greg you go get Catherine tell her Sara has been took as well, grab our kits also, maybe Sara managed to fight back"

"Rick do you think the abductor is trying to get us all or just Griss and Sara?" Nick asked

"I really don't know man, I hope they don't hurt them, if he does I swear I will be locked up for murder"

**TBC- so what you think? please leave a review, i should post chapter 4 on friday maybe saturday :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I am so sorry, I know I said I would update last weekend but life has been busy and all and yeh lol, I should be updating weekly, I am not so much into CSI at the moment, I have become really unhealthly obsessed about X files and I have to pull myself together to get this story done lol, for all those who have been reading my co authoured story, Falling in love with a killer, a update will be coming shortly, my fault I havent had time to myself to talk to Louise about the next chapter lol, well anyways hope you enjoy this chap and leave a review :)**

**Thankyou to Louise for the beta :)**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 4**

"Sara"

"Ooooh my head" Sara moaned

"Sara honey, you okay?" Grissom asked again, Grissom was still in the same spot, sitting beside her on the bottom bunk.

"Griss…Griss" When realisation kicked in Sara shot up to see Grissom sat in front of her.

"Hey" Grissom smiled softly.

"Griss, you okay? Did he hurt you? Where are we? What does he want from us?" Sara said quickly.

"Sara, calm down, I'm okay and no he hasn't hurt me. I don't know where we are, probably in the middle of the dessert, and I don't know what he wants from us" Grissom sighed at his last statement.

"I went to go get some coffee for the guys, they are all worried sick about you Griss, and to be truthful I was"

"Hey I'm okay, and I promise you I won't let Daniel touch you" Grissom promised

"Daniel?"

"Oh the mans name is Daniel James"

"Daniel James, James oh I think we know him" Sara said whilst slowly sitting in an upright position next to Grissom.

"We? How?"

"Daniel James yeah, he is the brother of Gary James, remember 4 years ago, we investigated him and his brother for multiple murders, we convicted Gary, but there was insufficient evidence against Daniel" Sara informed him.

"So that's where I recognized him from, I wonder why he wants us?" Before Sara could reply the key in the door turned causing Sara to flinch and Grissom to stand protectively in front of her.

"So you're both awake, good" Daniel Hissed, placing two plates on the floor. Seeing Grissom eyeing up the bread and water Daniel continued "Don't worry Gilly there's no drugs in there, I need you to be awake and healthy for tomorrow"

"Why what's happening tomorrow Daniel?" Sara asked from behind Grissom.

"Wow your quick at figuring things out, probably got a fresher mind then the old guy"

"What do you want from us?" Sara continued, ignoring his comment.

"I might as well tell you since you both are here, remember when you placed my brother Gary in jail, well he killed himself 6 months into his sentence and you want to know why, he got physically and emotionally abused in prison, whipped with belts and chains off all the prison officers, also got beat to a pulp by a few of his inmates. He phoned me up the day he died begging me to help him, how was I supposed to help him!" Daniel said raising his voice at the last statement "What you made him go through, I'm going to make it ten times worse for you"

"You can't blame us for the fact that, Gary James killed 6 women, justice was served" Grissom said calmly, although he could feel Sara tremble slightly behind him.

"Yes I can, and that's why your here!, so enjoy the little time you have before you get to feel the pain my brother went through everyday" Daniel clenched and unclenched his fist to calm his anger down before continuing "Ill cut a deal with you, if you can last 6 months with the torture and pain my brother endured in prison I will release you" With that said he turned on his heels and locked the door leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

"Griss, what are we going to do?" Sara asked, fear noticeable in her voice.

"Sara, honey listen to me, he's not going to hurt you okay, I always keep my promises"

"I hope to God the team finds us soon" Sara said before a few tears rolled down her cheek.

Noticing the tears Grissom sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist for comfort. "Shh don't cry Sara" Sara just shook her head before burying her face into Grissom's chest where sobs shook her body.

Grissom tried to calm her down by whispering soothing words and rocking her slowly.

After around an hour Sara's sobs had subsided and only the small hiccupping could be heard. "Sara are you hungry?"

Sara shucked her head in return. "Honey I'll taste it first okay just in case he has put something in it and if he hasn't you have to eat something and if he has well that's a different story"

Sara watched how Grissom studied the piece of bread for at least 5 minutes before placing a little bit in his mouth, if it was any other situation Sara would have found this highly amusing.

"Nope there's nothing in the bread except mould" Grissom joked after a few minutes before passing the stale bread and glass of water to Sara.

Sara slowly put the stale bread in her mouth and at the taste of it made her spit it out "Eww, what the hell?"

"Sara you have to eat it, if you don't you will become sick, and we don't want that, if we are going to escape from here" Grissom said smoothly

"Why is he feeding us that?"

"Probably because that's what inmates get fed, I realised after he told us the reason he has us kept in here, this room is remarkably similar to a cell, barred windows, bunk beds, toilet in the corner"

"Oh okay, but if I become ill it's your fault" Sara joked

"Okay just eat up" Grissom replied watching Sara eat the rest of the bread with a pale look on her face.

"Griss, erm I well I need to you know go" Sara stuttered whilst she and Grissom were sat on the bottom bunk not speaking.

"Go where?" Grissom asked, he clearly thought Sara was loosing her mind.

"You know to the toilet"

"Oh...oh" Grissom blushed slightly at what Sara was trying to tell him. "Okay I'll stand in the corner over here and turn around; will that be okay for you?"

"Mmm I guess it'll have to do" with that Sara pushed Grissom to the corner and went over to the other side of the room to the toilet.

Sara could feel the heat rising to her face; it was so embarrassing with Grissom in the same room.

"Okay I'm done" Sara smiled shyly while flushing the chain and lying down on the bunk.

"You want the bottom bunk I guess"

"I don't want to be alone" Sara mumbled which Grissom didn't hear

"What did you say?"

"Will you sleep with me Grissom?" Sara said meeting Grissom's gaze

Knowing exactly what Sara meant, Grissom took his shoes off causing Sara to move over to make room and he lay down next to her.

"I'm scared" Sara whispered

"I know sweetheart me too" Grissom replied wrapping an arm around Sara causing her to mould her body to his. "Get some sleep"

"Mmm" Was all Grissom heard before hearing Sara's breathing Deepen, knowing he wouldn't at all sleep, Grissom kept his gaze over the one woman he has always loved.

**TBC- so what you think? please leave a review, and i will try and update as soon as possible :) Next chapter will be a little grusome i think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Wow I finally manage to keep up with my deadline by updating weekly :) Anyhoo thankyou for all of you who are reviewing and reading this story, 51 reviews am inpressed keep them coming :D**

**Warning! I have changed the rating to Mature due to this chapter and maybe for future chapters.**

**Thanks to Loopy Louise :P, for the beta :)**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 5**

"Griss, what are you doing?" Sara asked after waking up and noticing Grissom wasn't lying beside her but was lying on the floor near the door, looking at something.

"I am trying to find out what is on the other side of this door" Grissom squeaked out from the lack of air in his lungs.

"Griss, it's a 2cm gap between the bottom of the door and the floor, what could you possibly see" Sara remarked whilst standing up and helping Grissom up off the floor.

"Well I saw cement flooring, which means we must be in the basement of some sort, and also I saw a few other doors" Grissom smirked at a stunned Sara.

"You found that out, by looking through the tiniest gap"

"Yep" Grissom stated proudly before taking a seat on the bunk and yawning.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Sara inquired, whilst pacing the room.

"No"

"Griss, you need to sleep, I am not staying here with a delusional Grissom, and I don't even think you have been to the toilet since I have been here which must be over 12 hours, how do you do it?"

"First off, you haven't got a choice if you want to stay here when I'm delusional, and second I went, whilst you was asleep"

"Oh okay then, I wonder when Daniel will pay us a visit?" Sara stopped pacing the room and went over to sit beside Grissom.

"I hope to god it's a while yet, I don't want to know the things he has got in store for us"

* * *

**DNA lab**

"Greg hurry up!" Catherine said impatiently.

Nick, Warrick and Catherine were all sat around Greg in the DNA lab.

Nick had found a short black hair in the back of Sara's SUV and had Greg run with it straight away.

"I'm going as fast as I can, maybe if you gave me a little space, I could go faster!" Greg snapped.

"Greg, calm down, you as well Catherine, we don't need this right now, we need to stick together if we are going to find Grissom and Sara" Warrick said softly

"He's right" Greg replied whilst entering the DNA from the hair into the DNA database. "Let's hope that it kicks out a name"

"I hope so" Nick whispered, whilst crossing his fingers for good luck.

After ten minutes and patient running thin, Nick was the first one to speak up "How long is this going to take, it's either a match or not"

"It can take up to a week Nick, you know that" Catherine replied, her eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"I'm going to check on the surveillance see if anything's on them, let us know the results" Nick mumbled before quickly exiting the lab.

"I'll go with him" Warrick said whilst placing his hand on Catherine shoulder for a little comfort, before following Nick's footsteps.

* * *

**Prison cell**

"Get up!" Daniel yelled opening the door with such force, Sara was sure a few screws must have come out of the hinge.

Doing as they were told Sara and Grissom stood up with Grissom in front of Sara.

"Shower time" Daniel hissed before slapping a pair of metal handcuffs on Sara's right wrist and Grissom's left.

"What! Together" Sara managed to squeak out.

Daniel never bothered to answer her question before dragging them both out of the room.

Grissom tried to keep memory of his surroundings. Exiting the room Grissom Saw a long corridor ahead of him, he counted 5 rooms, 2 on his left and 3 on his right. This place reminded him of the case he had about the Nazi who was doing experiments in the cellar of his house.

Still looking around at his surroundings he noticed Sara started to tremble beside him.

"Hey its okay honey, okay" Grissom whispered causing Daniel to slap him across the face.

"No talking!" Daniel spat, before he stopped outside the last room on the right and pushed them both into it.

The first thing Sara saw, was two men standing on the far wall with a leather belt in their hands, looking around, They was in a big walk in shower like room, like the ones they have in Prison, Sara started to shake violently knowing what was coming next.

"Strip, then get under the shower head!" The smallest off the two men barked.

"Meet Jack and Rocky here" Daniel laughed

Turning around Grissom noticed Daniel had left the room. Doing as they were told, not caring about modesty, Grissom and Sara both stripped and stepped under the shower head. At the icy cold water both jumped out causing Rocky the biggest out of the two men to whip the belt across both of their backs.

"Owww" Sara screamed, causing him to hit her again.

Grissom couldn't't stand Sara being harmed, so he pushed her under the shower head and covered her body with his own.

"Stay there, okay, they won't be able to reach you with the belt!" Grissom whispered, which earned him another whip, this time on his buttocks.

"No Griss, please, you'll get twice as hurt" Sara sobbed

Grissom never replied as the belt kept whipping his back, hoping the torture would end soon, Grissom kept an arm wrapped tightly around Sara so she wouldn't get hurt.

"That's enough out of the shower now!"

Grissom and Sara did as they was told, standing naked in front of the two men Sara felt the heat crawl to her face after noticing the men was leering at her.

"Your jumpsuits are other there!"

Grissom knew what was coming next, so he pushed Sara in front of him and let her lead the way while two men whipped Grissom, he could feel the blood dripping down his back, but didn't't care as long as Sara was okay.

Putting the orange jumpsuits on, Jack had manage to whip Sara across the back causing her knees to buckle and her being a mess of tangled limbs on the floor.

Helping her up Grissom noticed Daniel enter the room and putting a hand up to signal stop to the two men and telling them to follow him.

Sighing with a little relieve, Grissom wrapped an arm around Sara's waist and followed James back to their cell room.

"Food will come shortly, there's a first aid box on the bed, get cleaned up" James undid the handcuffs, turned on his heels and left the room.

"Griss, you shouldn't have done that" Sara whispered whilst grabbing the first aid box and beckoning Grissom to sit down.

"I couldn't stand watching you get hurt honey" Grissom winced as Sara pulled the jumpsuit down to his waist.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Grissom lied after hearing Sara gasp.

"Griss, don't lie, this might sting a bit okay"

"MMM Owww!" Cried Grissom

"I'm sorry, I really am, but it'll help it heal quicker okay" Sara soothed

Grissom grunted in reply whilst biting at his knuckles to control the pain.

"There all done" Sara said after placing the last Gauze sponge and adhesive to stick it in place on his back and helping him pull his jumpsuit over his back.

Repaying back the favour to Sara, they both lay down on the bottom bed side by side on their front.

"This is going to be hell" Grissom mumbled into the pillow.

"Imagine what the team would say if they found us asleep with our faces deep in the pillow" Sara joked knowing that humour will keep them a little bit sane till they escaped.

"Yeah" Grissom chuckled "Try to sleep, okay I don't know when they'll next want us"

"Mmm" Sara grumbled before shutting her eyes. Thinking she was asleep Grissom raised his head a little bit to see her peaceful face.

"Hey Griss" Grissom quickly placed his head in the pillow before answering "Yes?"

"Thank you"

"I promised you Sara"

"Oh and stop looking at me" Sara smiled causing Grissom to laugh into his pillow.

"Goodnight Sara"

"Sweet dreams Gil"

**TBC- Hate it? Like it? leave a review and let me know :) ill get straight into writing the next chapter, hopefully I will try and update quicker :)**

**Carly xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys...Okay, first of I am so sorry for ditching this story....I stopped watching CSI and didnt really have it in me to finish my stories but now hopefully I am back. Louise asked me if we can finish our joint story...Falling in love with a killer...and that gave me the motivation to do another chapter on this story.... I havent written anything in over 4 months I guess maybe more, so this chapter is a little rusty...but hope you like it and hopefully ill be back with a new chapter very soon :)**

**Thankyou for all who has reviewed this story in the past and present :)**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 6**

**CSI lab**

"I can not believe this! Two abductions, two surveillance tapes and nothing to indicate who the kidnapper is!" Nick said frustration evident in his voice.

Nick, Warrick and Archie were in the A/V lab watching and rewatching the 3 hours of surveillance footage from the crime lab's car park.

"This guy knows where every security camera is… he has a false number plate…he has hidden himself under a baseball cap. Its either he has been planning this for sometime or he could work in this building."

"Warrick that's it…" Nick said in thought " We should look in all of Sara and Grissom past cases, see if any trouble has occurred with any suspects or victims…. If someone was planning this they must have a grudge against one of them."

"Nick please… I bet there's over a hundred cases like that! And that's properly after we narrow it down to a one-year gap time…besides who knows what the sick bastard could be doing to either of them while we are sifting through case files! " Warrick said getting angrier.

"I could help…anything's better then sitting around waiting" Archie mumbled.

"Calm your self down…we will get Greg, Archie said he'd help, hell even Hodges can help, it won't take as long. They has to be some indication of who this person is even a motivation on why he took Sara and Grissom, will help us" Nick smiled a humour less smile easing Warricks anger.

"Your right man …lets get started" With that said, Nick Followed Warrick out of the lab to do some case reading.

* * *

"Sara Sara wake up!"

"Ah…" Sara shot up startled out of her dream…. she looked at Grissom dumb founded for a few minutes before realising where she was.

"Oh I thought this was a dream" she mumbled getting up out of Grissom arms and stretching.

"You was screaming in you sleep Sara, did you have a nightmare?" Grissom asked with concerned eyes.

"I..Erm..Never mind"

"Sara please, if the dream bothered you I would like to hear" Grissom pleaded.

Sara looked straight at Grissom, the colour of his eyes dazzled her for a moment before she let out a heavy sigh " It was stupid really…well not stupid, as this is like the dream and of course theirs nothing stupid in this as we are in danger, but when im with you it doesn't matter but that's beside the point…it was just stupid for me to even think about it …as I am going to get my self in such a state now. I know that, that might happened and my mind before the dream was keeping it locked away for something like this not to happen ….now Ill be useless as am panicking and …"

Sara went quiet with the touch of Grissom finger on her lips

"Sara please your rambling…even though your cute when you ramble " Grissom gave her a quick smile before looking serious "You don't care that your not in danger as long as am here…. did I hear correct?"

Sara looked at Grissom confused look, knowing she has said to much again, she took a deep breath and continued " The dream was you getting hurt, worse then what happened yesterday, and I didn't want to think of the possibility yesterday, but as usual my unconscious state brings it forward so instead of thinking it I dream it which is worse I suppose as I'll be grumpy with lack of sleep…"

"Damn Sara breath!" Grissom looked amused now, seeing this Sara's cheek flushed a crimson colour.

"I only seem to ramble with you"

"Hmm, well I better get use to the whole not making sense thing then eh" Grissom laughed before coming perfectly still.

"Gil, what is it?" Sara whispered noticing all humour had gone.

"Shh someone's coming" with nothing else said, Grissom positioned himself in front of Sara just in time for the door to open.

**TBC**

**So what you think....I know a little rusty...but please review let me know your still reading this, if no one is I wont be continuing : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again, on a role, so big thanks to all those you have read and also have reviewed, I am glad you all are enjoying this. I cant believe I stopped writing, I am loving it : )**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Prison life.**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 7  
**

"Good morning"

The thick black door opened to revel a smirking James. Grissom didn't answer; the only response was repositioning him self, so his whole body was covering Sara's.

"Very protective over her aren't you?" James asked,

"What's that to you" Grissom all but growled.

"Curious really, I wonder if she will protect you?"

"Of course I will" Sara answered, not doubt in her voice.

"Hmm we will see about that…. Gilbert Grissom Follow me!" James commanded

"What?"

"Sara I wont be having you today…its you day off so to say! " James grinned a mouth full of whites round Grissom body.

"What…no…please …?"

"Shh Sara, ill be fine okay, shh" Grissom flinched seeing the pain in her brown orbs.

"Come now, before my patience runs out" with that James places metal handcuffs on Grissom wrist and all but dragged him from the room, leaving a torn Sara behind.

* * *

**CSI lab**

"We have a match!"

An excited Greg ran into one of the many lab rooms with Catherine in tow. Warrick, Nick Archie and Hodges where sat around a white light table, with case files spawn all across it.

"Who to, Greg!" Nick asked standing up with enough force the chair flipped to the floor.

"Okay, so the print was on the door handle on the drivers side of Sara's car, I thought they would be all hers but when one didn't match to her…"

"Greg please" Warrick interrupted "there's no time in explaining how you got the match, please who is the suspect?"

"A Daniel James, 35 years old, was a suspect in …"

"A suspect in a multiple homicide, his brother Gary James was convicted and jailed." Nick continued reading from a brown folder in front of him.

"Hey!" Greg said a little frustrated.

"But why would Daniel Kidnap Sara and Grissom, if he got free?" Hodges wondered out loud.

"Maybe he is getting revenge on his brothers part…Ill go get a warrant of Brass for his house, Nick you go pay a visit to Gary James take Greg along with you for his hard work" Catherine smiled at how Greg's face lit up before heading for Brass's office.

* * *

Grissom was following Daniel along the dark cold hallway, taking every detail he can possibly get before James shoved him in the last doorway, peeking inside Grissom saw a small box room, pitch blackness no lights, not even a window.

"Walk in and stand in the middle of the room" James ordered

"What is this?" Grissom asked, not sure if he really wants to know the answer.

"It's a surprise" James laughed his haunted laugh before pushing Grissom in to the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Before Grissom could think of anything, a punch to his stomach winded him, followed by a kick in the shin, and that's when he realised what this was and with no other sense of reaction, let himself fall to the ground and curled into a ball while the punch's and kicks continued.

Trying to stay focus, he thought about Sara, how sometimes her hair will smell of strawberries, how her eyes will light up when he asked her to help with an experiment, and before the last blow to his head knocked him out cold, he thanked God that Sara didn't have to watch or even worse endure this.

- - - - -- --

_Please let him be okay, why couldn't it be me…I will protect him but Gil wont let me damn you Gil for being so so uhhh!_

_1x1=1, 1x2=2, 1x3=3....._

Sara was pacing back and forth in their makeshift prison cell, she didn't want to think what Grissom was going through so instead of thinking she started to speak the full times table to keep her mind occupied.

Around the 16th timetable, the worry started to worm its way into her mind, not knowing how long Grissom had gone worried her the most before any thought could continue, the noise of scraping boots down the concrete floor had her frozen.

When the door open Sara gasped in shock, Two unknown men, Dressed all in black, she could only see the colour of their eyes due to the balaclavas they was wearing, they eyes scared her, black eyes, Was carrying an unconscious Grissom before dumping him in the middle of the floor.

"What the hell did you do to him ?" Sara asked panicked.

"He will be fine after a lot of care" Laughed the biggest man before exiting the room.

As soon as the door shut, Sara shot over to Grissom's side, his face was unrecognisable, swelling, blood and bruising covered his face as well as his arms, Sara knew without looking at his legs and torso that the bruises would be their too.

"Grissom please wake up" Sara pleaded while getting an anaesthetic wipe from the first aid box and wiping away the blood from Grissom check.

"Mm.. Sara…. Sara!" Grissom slowly came around and noticing Sara shot up, not realising what happened the pain shot through his body made him scream.

"Gil! …Please stay still…are you okay?, oh my you don't look good, what did they do to you?, I was sick with worry, he was right I can't protect you..."

"Shh Sara" Grissom started slightly out of breath " Its fine Sara, honest, the bruises will heal, and you always protect me"

"Sure I protect you, some protecting that is, look at you"

"You protect my mind Sara" Grissom looked at a confused Sara before continuing "Whenever I'm hurt or what not, I think of you, and that saves me, if it wasn't for you I would have given up a long time ago"

"Oh Gil" Sara smiled through her tears "Lets get you on the bed the floor is bound to be uncomfortable"

"Okay on three…. 1…2…. ahhh!"

"Sorry, sorry" Sara stammered, trying to hold Grissom weight and lay him on the bottom bunk.

"Its okay, okay, there see" Grissom tried to calm Sara down, with no avail, Sara already seen the pain in his eyes.

"Anything I can do?" Sara was sat at the far end of the bed worried incase she hurts him anymore.

"Come lie with me"

"No I cant, ill hurt you" Sara mumbled

"Sara Sidle, please, it'll make me feel a lot better when you're beside me"

Smiling slightly with the use of her full name, Sara sighed before doing what Grissom asked,

"How can you do this Gil, I mean look at you, and you don't seem to care"

"I do care Hun, its just I am being brave for you, I don't want you to hurt more then you have to" Grissom slowly put an arm around her, wincing with the pain.

"Don't be brave for me, I know the team is going to find us,"

"Yes they will, well I hope so, if not am not a good mentor as I thought" Grissom grinned

"You are the best mentor Gil, now sleep! you need the rest"

Without another word Grissom kissed to top of Sara's head before drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep.

**TBC**

**Soooo...what ya think? Hope yas liked it please review, and I will get straight into writing the next chapter : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya all, Here's an update for yas, I know I have been lacking on the updates, but hopefully It wont happen again (and I know I say this all the time but I'm getting back into my writing so yeah :)) ) Thanks for the reviews :) and I hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Big thanks to Louise :))**

**Please review :)) constructive criticism is welcomed :))**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 8**

"DANIEL JAMES we have a warrant to search these premises, open up."

"DANIEL JAMES?"

"He's not in." Brass said, pointing at 4 cops lined up with guns at the ready "On 3…. 1…2…. 3"

All four of the police officers, Warrick and Catherine followed Jim Brass into the small semi detached house.

The house smelt of stale smoke, and dust. It smelt like no windows or doors had been open in a long time, realising this gave Catherine and uneasy feeling.

The police officers separated into pairs and headed up the stairs to clear the house, while Brass, Catherine and Warrick, firearms at the ready, searched the front room and kitchen.

"All clear" one of the armed police officers shouted from somewhere upstairs.

"Damn. It looks like James hasn't been here for quite a while" Brass stated, putting his gun in his holster on his belt before looking at the trash covering all units in the kitchen and empty plates stacked in the sink.

Catherine was startled by a loud bang. Turning around she got a glimpse of Warrick heading out of the house, and his fist imprinted in the wooden door.

"Ill go talk to him" Catherine mumbled to Brass earning a nod.

"Warrick, please Calm down" Catherine pleaded walking towards Warrick, hands laid out flat.

"How am I suppose to calm down Cath, it's a dead end! How on earth are we going to find Sara and Grissom!"? Warrick grunted before kicking a trashcan over and sitting on the front door step.

Taking a deep breath Catherine sat down next to her good friend and wrapped her hand around his. "We are going to find them Rick, there's no doubt about it. We wont stop looking until we find them. Got that!"

"What if something happened to them? What if we're to late?" He replied his voice layered in grief.

"Don't talk like that" Catherine replied in a stern voice. "Don't lose hope"

"For a women, you're a pretty strong person" Warrick smiled earning a lopsided grin off Catherine.

"One of us have to be strong, I believe that Griss will be fine, and I know for a fact he will look after Sara, no matter what happens. Now come on lets process the house, it might lead us to another clue" Standing up still with Warricks hand in hers she pulled him up squeezed his hand and headed back into the house.

* * *

"Stokes"

"Hey Nick, got any news for us?"

"Im sorry Catherine. The prison secretary has just informed us that Gary James died 6 months ago, suicide"

"Oh, That must be the reason why Daniel James has took them, to pay them back for his brothers death, makes sense"

"Did you get him?"

"No sign here looks like he hasn't been here for a while. While you're there look at Gary's friends, or inmates, maybe Gary let slip where his brother could be, anything would be good right now"

"Okay we're on it. Bye."

* * *

"How are you feeling" Sara asked. Grissom was still lying down on the bunk. Orders from Sara, while she was checking his cuts and bruises for any infection.

"Fine" He winced.

"I don't believe you"

"Fine, am sore, feels like I have been run over by a bus, and a truck" Grissom Said through gritted teeth.

"Looks like it to" Sara winced at the sight of the bruises.

"It will heal don't worry. so anyway Sara, I was thinking, remember the last time I was giving out assignments in the break room and you stayed behind to say something to me?"

"Yeh."

"What were you going to say?" Grissom pushed. Something about the way Sara's cheek flushed made a shiver go down his spine. Taking her hand in his, he waited for her to speak.

"Well….erm…you see., okay!" taking a deep breath after noticing she was stuttering again, she lowered he eyes to her hands and continued "I was going to tell you how I felt about you, and how I couldn't live one more day without you knowing that I erm that I…"

"Love you" Grissom whispered, tracing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Yes" Sara looked up with a big smile on her face. Her eyes sparkling. "I love you, and I never wanna spend another day without you. In some weird little way I have liked the time I have spent with you. These past couple of days I have spoken to you the way I have always wanted to, and I know we're kind of stuck in a place where I should be scared. But I feel safe here with you, and I wouldn't have choose anybody else to be here with."

Smiling his famous crooked smile, Grissom leaned in to give Sara a small kiss, but was interrupted by the sound of the key turning on the other side of the metal door.

**TBC**

**Please review. I have started writing the next chapter so should be up soon :))****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated on any of my stories in a while, life has gotten so hetic over the past couple of months, And I'm guessing it'll stay this busy for a while. I will try update soon as I can :) Thankyou all for the reviews and I'm sorry it took a long time to update and its a bit short but I thought I'd give you all a quick update (: **

**Please review x**

**Prison life**

**Chapter 9**

"Catherine! I think I have got something?"

Catherine stopped taking photos of the downstairs part of the house and followed Nicks voice to the main bedroom upstairs, walking in she gasped.

"Yeh I know, tell me about it. Sick pervert. I wonder how long he had been keeping tabs on Sara and Griss. I tried to estimate a time, judging Sara's hair length and Seeing as Grissom has a beard on these photos and he hasn't had his beard in what say 2 and a half month, he's been stalking them for at least that, but that is not what I called you for" finishing his speech Nick handed Catherine a piece of thick card paper.

"A deed, for what?" Catherine asked, intrigued.

"A old house in the middle of the dessert, I have just gotten off the phone with the lawyer who signed the paper and he told me that Billy James, Daniels and Gary's father left them this house in the will, but nobody has used it in over 10 years. I wonder if Daniel has found a good use in it?"

Catherine's eyes widened in hope. "Maybe this is where he is keeping them, good job Nick" before Nick could reply, Catherine was already on her way downstairs to inform Brass on their findings.

"Oh my, I am sorry. Did I interrupt anything??" James said his voice layered in sarcasm whilst seeing Grissom jump up of the bunk and in front of Sara.

Grissom just raised his eyebrows in response.

"I will take that as a yes! I just came to inform you that your friends have found my home, lucky enough I made sure to remove any evidence that points to here. There'll never find you." James grinned his evil smile.

"Oh don't you worry, my team are the best CSI's in the whole of America, there is no doubt in my mind that they will find us and no doubt you will be left in jail to rot." Grissom said with no doubt in his voice.

Scepticism crossed James face before his mask was back on. "Very unlikely Gilbert. Your food will be here in 20minutes. Nothing to look excited for. And as soon as the sunsets, they will be a very nice surprise in store for both of you" with his ghostly laugh James turned the way he came slammed the metal door and locked it. Leaving Sara and Grissom to ponder they fates.

"Okay guys, we have another lead" Catherine stated. All the CSI team plus Jim Brass and a few other local law enforcements were stood on James front lawn waiting for the news Catherine had in store for them. "Our suspect Daniel James has a house, 40 miles south of Death Valley National Park. I think this is where he's keeping our hostages, we did a time estimate, if we set off now, we should be there before sunset that is if nothing gets in our way. Be warned our suspect will be armed and dangerous, don't confront him, and put your safety first "

A few wary looks passed through the whole team before Brass spoke up "Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg, you come with me. I want two police escort cars in front and more behind, we have eyes in the sky, already on their way, so come on lets get our guys back" With this said, everybody went of to do there own tasks, hoping that they wont be too late.

**TBC**

**I'll try start on the next chapter shortly, I havent decided how to conclude this story, so if anyone has any ideas please email me :) xx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all who have reviewed and read this story. I'm sorry about not updating for a while, this is a hard story to write and I have been putting it off. This is a little chapter just to get me back into things, I will head off now to write the next chapter, I don't know how many chapters is left of this story, but please be patient and keep the reviews coming :)

**Prison Life**

**Chapter 10  
**

The whole team. dozens of police escorts, Brass and even Ecklie was in their own vehicles heading to where they thought Grissom and Sara was being kept. Nick, Greg, Catherine and Warrick was all in Nicks SUV, none of them talking with the fear of what they might find.

Greg who was silent through the whole ride was the first one to talk. "I think they will be okay guys, Grissom and Sara are the strongest people I have met in my whole entire life."

"Thanks Greg" Catherine replied with a small smile, for the lab tech.

"How long till we are going to be there!" Warrick said impatiently, watching every minute pass by on the clock on the dashboard.

"About 20 minutes away Warrick, calm down, I'm going as fast as I can!" Nick said his temper rising.

"All calm down. Once we get Grissom and Sara back safe they will need us, just think of them okay" Catherine said placing a hand on Nicks shoulder, and smiling softly at Warrick in the back seat.

The guys nodded in agreement before they spent the remaining 20 minutes in an unusual silence.

* * *

"How long is it till sunset?" Sara asked. The first thing she said in hours.

Since James had came in to inform the two about his plans for something spectacular at sunset, Sara had sat herself in the cold corner of the room, fear running through every inch of her veins. Grissom on the other hand remained calm, and tried his hardest to calm Sara down but to no avail. He decided if he wasn't going to calm her least he could do was keep her comfort. So for the next few hours, Grissom and Sara huddled together in the corner of the prison like cell thinking about what the night brings.

"20 minutes Sara." Came Grissoms hushed reply.

Sara started to shake, Grissom knew she was scared and all he could think of to do was pull her even closer to him. "Sara please don't worry I have no doubt in my mind that the team will be here any minute"

"How can you have so much faith in the team Grissom" Sara looked up.

"How can you not?" Grissom replied a little taken back.

"I trust the team with the whole of my heart Grissom don't get me wrong, but I have been part of so many cases that we haven't solved and some of them have been kidnapped cases, I can't think of anything else but them"

"Stop thinking like that Sara. Whatever this creep has got in store for us, I promise" Grissom paused and placed a finger under Sara's chin for her to look up at him again. "I promise with the whole of my heart and soul, that I will not let him touch you, it'll have to be over my dead body"

"That's what am afraid off. I couldn't bare you to get hurt or even worse Griss. I just want to get out of here, I want both of us to get out of here and forget any of this happened" Sara said, fear in her voice the whole way through.

"Forget everything?" Grissom repeated, hurt evident in his voice.

Sara looked up shocked, and Grissom started to pull himself away from her. Not wanting him to go anywhere Sara wrapped herself around his torso so he couldn't move. "No no Gil you have misunderstood, how could you possibly think I would want to forget about what has happened between us" Sara rushed out. "I meant the beatings and what we have been through"

After Sara had finished her rushed speech Grissom physically relaxed a little, and pulled Sara back to his chest, but not before checking his watch, 12 minutes till sunset.

TBC- Please Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all those you have been following this story and have reviewed :)

**Prison Life**

**Chapter 11**

"Are you ready for the surprise of your life?" James grinned, after coming into the small room and seeing Sara and Grissom in each other's embrace on the floor. "Aw isn't this just cute"

Grissom jumped up off the floor, ignoring the aches in his legs, before helping Sara up and standing in front of her for protection.

"You do like to protect her don't you?" James laughed, peeking around Grissom at Sara. "You scared lovey?"

"Leave her alone!" Grissom said, hiding his temper behind gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say" James shrugged, before throwing the handcuffs at Sara.

"Cuff your arms together" Watching Grissom just stand there staring at him, James pulled out the gun he had placed in his belt. "I shall repeat. cuff yourselves together!"

Seeing the gun Grissom and Sara did as there was told and placed a handcuff on one of their wrists.

"Come on, I haven't got all day!" James said angrily pushing the two scientists out of the door.

"What are you going to do?" Grissom asked, hiding the fear in his voice, not wanting James to be pleased.

One word was all he had to say to make Grissom and Sara freeze. "Execution."

"Scared are you!" James laughed before pushing them on again. "Move now we haven't got all day!"

"Why are you doing this?" Sara's small voice came from beside Grissom.

Heading down the dark corridor James didn't look at them when he spoke. "Sometime after sunset my brother committed suicide, so that's what you are going to do."

"There's a flaw in your plan, how are you going to make us commit suicide its choice if we want to kill ourselves" Grissom stated.

"Yes, true true, but I can make an exception. Dead is dead doesn't matter how you do it"

Grissom and Sara who was walking in front of James both looked at each other and shuddered.

"Stop here!" James came around and quickly put a blindfold on Sara before leading them into the last room of the corridor.

"Why have you blindfolded her!" Grissom asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Because you are going to watch her die first!" James cocked his head to the side and watched all the emotions that played across Grissom face, watching the last emotion being anger, James raised his gun to Grissoms chest. "Ah ah I wouldn't think about doing anything stupid, now go sit on the chair in the corner whilst I set up your friend."

"Please" Grissom almost shouted after hearing Sara whimpering. "Please have me first I'm begging you"

After thinking for a long moment, James shrugged, "Alright then" and taking off Sara's blindfold and laughing at the tears falling from her eyes her chucked the blind fold to Grissom and pointed at him to put it on. Looking for a long moment into Sara's eyes Grissom put the blindfold on and let James lead him to his doom.

Entering the room for the first time, Sara looked around and gasped. In the middle of the room there was a guillotine, across the walls was chains and rotting nails coming out of the walls, the floor was wet with, Sara suspected gasoline, from the smell off it. But before she could tell Grissom about what was in the room, James clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh it's a surprise for Gil, don't ruin it now" and not letting Sara speak he undid the handcuff on her wrist and pulled another pair out of his pocket. "Put them on and sit in the corner like a good girl"

"Do it Sara" Grissom said after noticing he couldn't hear Sara's footsteps. Looking painfully at Grissom and wishing she could only see his eyes for one more second Sara did as she was told.

Putting Grissoms hands in the metal handcuffs behind his back, James half dragged Grissom to the guillotine, and pushed him down on his knees so he could place his head in the wooden gap.

Tears silently fell from Sara's closed eyes with no sign of stopping. She only opened her eyes when she heard Grissoms shaky voice. "Can I say something?"

"Sure you may" James said in an unknown pretence accent.

"Let me guess what you have me in here…a guillotine" Grissom said in a matter of factly tone of voice, though the fear, Sara could easily hear.

"Clever man. Now before your head lands on the floor with a thud sound, which will be the sound I have been looking forward too I may add, any last words."

"I have a few oh and a question" Grissom said, trying to buy as much time as possible.

James sighed loudly. "Go on then"

"Question first. What are you going to do to Sara"

"Hmm, as your life is hanging in the balance you still want to know about Sara, so thoughtful" James mused. "First she is going to watch your head get disconnected form your body, then I haven't decided if to put the whole place in flames, or keep her for a little while longer!"

"No please no" Grissom begged. "Let her go please, my final wish please just let her go"

"I'm afraid I can't fulfil you dying wish," James laughed, before heading over to the thick rope that was holding up the long sharp blade over Grissoms head. "Times up for you now Mr Grissom"

"Wait, please wait." Sara pleaded running over to Grissoms face. Before Sara reached Grissom, James's gun was aimed at her chest.

"Please I just want to say something to him, please," Sara begged, the tears flowing freely.

"Oh God, fine then 2 minutes." James sighed. "Don't you dare take the blindfold off."

Sara without another thought ran towards Grissom and placed her handcuffed hands on his face, "Grissom I love you, you know that, I will always love you" she whispered kissing every inch of his face.

"I love you too Sara" Grissom said his own tears flowing down his cheeks. Sara kissed them away.

"Alright, your making me sick. Sit back down Sidle." James started to untie the knot of the rope, whilst Sara very slowly walked back to wooden chair.

Less then 2 seconds later the noise of footsteps and shouting came from every side of the room.

**TBC- So what you think ? Please leave me some feedback :) The next Chapter is written but I'm debating if to go back and edit it somehow. it shouldnt be long till I next update xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the wait, been busy busy busy :) hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all those who have reviewed and read this story so far :)

**Prison life**

**Chapter 12**

"Oh God!" Both James and Sara said when officers busted through the door, guns aimed at the suspect. Sara saw the lose knot in James hand and without any thought of her own safety she ran over to him and pushed him out of the way whilst grabbing the rope which was slowly undoing. The blade hanging over Grissoms head lowered to only 6 inch's over his neck.

"Grissom move!" Sara shouted. "I can't hold the rope any longer!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" James said in anger his gun aimed at Sara's head whilst all the members of the swat team guns was aimed at him. "If you move Grissom, Sara's head will be blown off"

"Put the gun down!" came the commands of half a dozen swat men.

"Shut up! I'm in charge!" James yelled.

Sara who still held the rope in her hands, could feel the burns it was causing, she knew she couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Please put the gun down" Came the familiar voice off Jim Brass.

"Hmmm" James pretending to think, "NO!"

"You don't want to do this" Jim continued trying to get him to lower his gun.

"Don't do that kind of bullshit on me! I know what you're trying to do and its not going to work"

"There's no way out of here James!" Came Catherine's voice from behind Brass.

"Oh there is, pretty one" James smirked at Catherine. "You can have me once I have killed these two. It will be easy, I'll kill her" James forced the gun into Sara's temple. "She will drop the rope and BAM!"

Brass edged closer to James indicating one of the swat team to follow.

"What you doing, I'll kill her. Do you not believe me!" James yelled.

"Oh I believe you, I know you are capable of doing such a thing, I just want to have a little conversation with you" seeing James not moving but looking intrigued Brass continued in talking and walking. "I want to know why you are doing this?"

Whilst Brass had the full attention of James and James was talking about the reasons behind the kidnapping, Catherine had an idea and with informing the swat team member beside her, her plan was being put into action.

Brass saw the officer moving to the over side of the room, getting the idea of what he was up too, Brass moved closer to the victim but turned so that James had to put his back to the officer who was descending across the Gasoline soaked floor, so he could pay attention to Brass. His gun, which was at Sara's temple never moved, and neither did Grissom who was still in the guillotine listening to every word what was being said.

Sara who had notice Catherine talk to the officer and saw the officer move, kept her eyes on Catherine for her to let her know what was going on. Catherine feeling Sara's eyes bore into hers looked at her and smiled a small smile before miming on what her plan was. Sara looked back alarmed. Catherine mimed, "It will be okay. I promise"

With one look at the officers go signal everything went down. Sara let go of the rope and hit James as hard as possible in the stomach with her elbow, causing the gun to fly across the floor. The officer ran across the room and held James against the wall, gun aimed in his face. Brass seeing the rope slide in slow motion pulled Grissoms body away from the guillotine in less then a second before the blade made an audible thud against the wood.

Patting Grissom on the back, Brass headed over to the suspect and placed handcuffs on him while reading him his rights. The graveyard shift ran over to where Sara and Grissom was and crowded round them, Sara who was in front of Grissom took the blindfold off and quickly wiped his tears away so the team didn't see.

"Are you two okay?" Nick asked, hugging Sara hard enough to make her yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Nick said quickly raising his hands and taking a step back away from her.

"It's okay Nick. We're both okay, just a bit tender you know" Sara smiled at Nick before helping Grissom stand up.

"Here" Brass handed Warrick the key to the handcuffs and left with the suspect but not before he smiled warmly at both Grissom and Sara.

Warrick carefully undid the handcuffs on both Grissom and Sara and stepped back to look at them his face in worry.

"I knew you would get us in time" Grissom looked at his team and saw the worry across their faces. "You could have come a little earlier"

The team relaxed slightly with the humour. Seeing the suspect was now out of the room, the team helped Grissom and Sara to the awaiting ambulance outside.

"What did he do to you?" Catherine was the first to ask, walking beside Nick, who had Sara leaning against his side.

"Oh you know the usual" Sara mumbled not really wanting to go into any details just yet. "I'm just glad its over"

"Some parts I'm glad is over" Grissom said winking at Sara, which of course Catherine caught.

"Was they a hidden message in that comment Grissom?" Catherine said with a grin, making him know she caught the action.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you" Came Grissoms reply. The whole team went into silence after that. Nick helping Sara out of the house, and Warrick and Greg helping Grissom. All glad to see their colleagues but more importantly friends, alive and safe.

TBC - Please review.. next chapter will be up soon x


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Oh my I didn't realize I had left this for over 2 years, I am so sorry to all my readers, I have just found the next chapter on an old USB I found, so I thought I might as well post it. This story should be wrapped up in the next couple of chapters, so I should finally have it completed. I will complete this story within next week or so, my aim for the next couple of weeks is to finish all my stories and start new ones. Thank you again for your patience and reviews :) **

**Chapter 13**

After being checked out and bandaged up, Grissom and Sara was sent home to get plenty of rest. Knowing they wouldn't get any rest until they find out more information behind there kidnapping, Both Grissom and Sara headed down to the police station to listen to James interview and also to give there statements, thought they hated the idea of the whole lab knowing about what happened.

Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg greeted them in the small room next door to the room the suspect was being held in. Nick this time opted on giving Sara a kiss on the cheek rather then risking hurting her again with a hug.

The small conversation that had rose between the team members abruptly stopped after seeing Brass enter the interview room and taking the seat across from the suspect, not before giving a small nod to the mirror, knowing they would see.

"Daniel James, you have waved your rights to have an attorney, are you sure before we continue with this interview?" Brass said professionally.

"What's the point of getting a lawyer? I failed"

Brass's eyes knitted in confusion. "Failed?"

"I should have killed them. I owed it to my brother!" James almost shouted, before looking into the mirror and snarled. "Are they watching?"

"No James, No one is listening to this interview besides me" Brass lied convincingly. Seeing Daniel had physically relaxed he continued. "Tell me why you decided to take Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle hostage"

"Revenge" Daniel sighed. "Revenge for my brother. All those months he spent in jail, being beaten and emotionally abused by members of staff and inmates, I had to get revenge for him, he was my brother!"

At that moment Grissom remembered the deal James had given to him and Sara when they was locked up in the small room. Wanting to know the answer he gave Brass a quick text and watched Brass read it from the other side of the glass.

"Daniel, did you give your hostages a deal?"

Sara looked at Grissom after hearing this, remembering also. Grissom give a wink before turning back to listen to the answer.

"Yes, I told them if they could last 6 months with the pain and torture they would sure to endure, that I would release them"

"What made you change your mind?" Brass continued.

"I hated how close the two was getting. They was there for punishment, pain and torture, but they was getting closer and closer every day!" James's anger raised again, his fists balling up on the table. "So I thought even if they did last till the 6 month mark, they would be still happy when they are free, I couldn't bare the thought, so I forgot about the deal and rushed with the execution, which I would have finished if you didn't show!"

"I'm sorry I came to save my friends" Brass said the sarcasm hiding his own anger. "You know the funny thing is?"

"Funny?" James looked up confused.

"Well" Brass chuckled under his breath. "Funny to me, you will be getting sent down for a very long time. And everything you tried to do to my friends, and the things your brother went through, it might just happen to you"

Daniel James's face dropped. He was too shock to speak, brass shook his head sadly before giving a look to the officer beside the door to take James away. While walking out the door, the look of shock was still on the suspects face.

Soon as the suspect was out of view, Brass headed into the next room to see the gang. Warrick, Nick, Greg and Catherine was stood together in one group, whilst Grissom had his arm wrapped tightly around Sara's shoulders, looking through the glass at the empty room.

"Time for you two to go home" Brass said softly, placing one hand on Grissom shoulder and the other on Sara's arm.

The team nodded in agreement. "How about I take yas"

Grissom looked at Catherine, and smiled. "Sure"

With small waves from the team Catherine followed Grissom and Sara to her car, and helped them in before getting into the car herself. Before starting the engine she turned to his passengers a big grin came across his face.

"What's with the smile cath?" Sara asked sceptic.

"Its time to spill" Catherine's grin got bigger.

"Please Catherine, can we talk about this another time" Grissom sighed. There was never dodging Catherine.

"Nope, I'm not driving anywhere till you tell me about this closeness" Catherine said rather smugly.

Knowing there was no way around Catherine and with them just wanted to get home Grissom sighed. "How about you drive, and I talk"

Thinking it over for a minute Catherine shrugged her shoulders and started to drive out of the parking lot.

TBC - Please Review :)


End file.
